Chat With Death
by Scarpaw
Summary: A ghost of a new student appears at Domino, rattling Yugi-tachi as they realize that they didn't actually speak with Bakura Amane, but with her ghost.


This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, intended for one direction, but it took off on its own direction without permission. Here's the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

She fidgeted unnecessarily. She wasn't completely sure why she was doing this- surely he could handle this by himself, but then she knew why. Because he was family.

Because he was her twin and needed her help.

So, here she was, standing in front of the class in a Japanese School, because her brother needed help. There was no language barrier between her and the class- she spoke Japanese as fluently as her native tongue.

Her eyes flickered around the class, a bit worried. Her brother wasn't in this class, so her arrival would be a bit surprising to him, but she didn't care. A smile fluttered to her face. Her brother hadn't asked for her help- in fact, it was the complete opposite. In his letter he had told her he didn't need help.

So why did she come?

Because she knew her brother needed her help. It was a twin thing.

"Class, today we have a new student. This is Bakura Amane." There wasn't much of a reaction through the class, but Amane did see the one student fall out of his seat.

"Katsuya." The teacher called out. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Katsuya? The name struck a bell in Amane's mind. Maybe Ryou had spoken of him in one of his letters? She wasn't sure.

"No Sensei." Katsuya replied. The teacher turned her attention to Amane, who was still fidgeting a bit nervously.

"Amane-san, take a seat next to Katsuya-san." Amanae nodded.

"Hai." She replied, and made her way down the aisle to the seat next to the blonde that had fallen off of his chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jounouchi Katsuya." The blonde from before was sitting on the edge of Amane's desk, hand out. Amane smiled and shook the blonde's hand.

"Bakura Amane," Amane answered. "Nice to meet you Katsuya-san." Katsuya laughed as he waved her off.

"Call me Jounouchi. Everybody else does." Amane smiled as she pushed some of her white-silver hair back of her shoulder.

"Alright," She complied. "It's nice to meet you _Jounouchi_-san." There was emphasis on his name, but Jounouchi missed the amused smirk that went with it.

"Where did you transfer from Amane-chan?" Jounouchi asked, and Amane gave an amused laugh. She knew Jounouchi was trying to bring up a tactful way to ask her whether she was related to Ryou or not. Amane chose to humor him and play along.

"England." Amane replied breezily. "Needless to say, the weather here in Japan is much more… dry." Amane smiled while Jounouchi laughed at the joke, though she wasn't sure if he completely got it.

"You speak Japanese pretty well for someone from England, Amane-chan." Jounouchi told Amane, and she smiled.

"My dad's part Japanese. I grew up with my parents speaking both English and Japanese." Amane answered just as the bell rang. She grabbed her backpack.

"Ja ne Katsuya-san!" Amane laughed as she exited the classroom, headed for her next class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amane didn't know if it was good or bad that she didn't have a class with her brother as she entered the cafeteria.

Amane had met a few new people after her first class with Jounouchi. There was Yugi, a small boy who loved games. Amane recognized him off the bat because her brother's one letter had described him as a 'small boy with multi-colored spiked hair.' He had a golden puzzle that reminded Amane of Ryou's necklace.

There was also Anzu, who loved dance. Anzu was also big on friendship, just like Ryou had told her in his letters. Another person Amane had met was Hiroto. Hiroto was like Katsuya, preferring to be called by his family name, Honda, but Amane called him Hiroto anyways. Hiroto didn't seem to mind. He was just as nice as Ryou had described him too.

"Amane-chan? Would you like to sit with us?" Amane jumped slightly, surprised, looking for who said that. It was Yugi, and Amane gave him a small smile while her eyes flickered through the cafeteria for any sign of white hair.

"Ano…" Amane started, before noticing the look on Yugi's face. She sighed. "Sure, I'll sit with you Yugi-san."

"Hi Amane-chan." Anzu greeted Amane as she sat down next to her at the table. Yugi sat on Anzu's other side. Amane looked at the kids sitting at the table. There was Yugi and Anzu, obviously, as well as Hiroto and Katsuya. There was also another kid at the table, but Amane didn't recognize him.

But, he did look familiar. Had Ryou written about him in one of his letters? Of course! The dice earrings, black hair, green eyes, it was…

"You're Otogi Ryuuji, aren't you?" Amane asked politely. Ryou had said that Otogi seemed like a nice kid, but was slightly arrogant. He owned his own game shop and even created his own game. Amane couldn't remember what the name of the game was, but she knew that it had to do with dice and dungeons.

"Yes," The boy turned his attention to Amane with a smirk. "And just who may you be, my dear?" Amane blushed a bit at this. Ryou didn't mention that he was a flirt. But then again, Ryou probably didn't know…

"Bakura Amane." Amane answered in her usual breezy tone, putting her cheek on the palm of her hand, elbow propping the arm up on the table. Otogi blinked for a moment before asking the question Amane had been waiting for all day.

"Are you related to Bakura?" Otogi asked, and Amane smiled.

"Hai." She nodded. "Ryou-nii and I are twins." Amane laughed at the surprised looks around the table.

"I take it Ryou-nii never talked about me?" She asked, not waiting for an answer while she went on with saying, "Probably not. We've been apart for eight years. I live with mother in England." There was a stunned silence around the table before Anzu spoke up with,

"That's a long time to be apart. Did you ever visit?" Anzu asked, and Amane smiled sadly.

"No, not until now." She replied sadly. "Neither of us could make time to visit, and also the plane fare between England and Japan is expensive."

"My parents are divorced to," Jounouchi spoke up. "I have a little sister and I don't get to see her that often either." Amane smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"I appreciate your sentiments Katsuya-san," Amane acknowledged Jounouchi.

"So Amane-chan," Yugi piped up. "Why have you just suddenly come to Japan?" Amane smiled once again.

"Ryou-nii sends me letters every day," Amane's eyes were glittering. "In one of his more recent letters he spoke of some trouble he was having, so I decided to grace him with my presence to help him resolve it."

"That's nice of you," Otogi said, "Does Bakura know you're here yet?" Amane shook her head.

"Not yet. I was going to surprise him today, at school, but I haven't seen him yet." Amane answered, leaning back in her chair. "I thought I would have had at least one class with him." Her eyes danced over the cafeteria, as if trying to find her wayward brother.

"He's absent today Amane-chan," Otogi said, casting a cocky smirk over to Hiroto, who was about to say the same thing.

"Drat," Amane's face fell, sadness casting over her features just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Yugi offered her a smile as they all headed to their next class.

"Don't worry Amane-chan!" He smiled. "He should be in school tomorrow!" Amane gave a faint smile back.

"Right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Ryou was back in school, but Amane was absent. Nobody commented on the absence of the newly-discovered twin of Ryou until lunch.

It had been Yugi who had called him over to their lunch table the next day, eyes sparkling.

"Are you happy?" His voice was excited, and Ryou looked confused as he blinked.

"Happy about what?" Ryou didn't bother hiding the confusion in his voice.

"Your sister transferred here yesterday," Anzu smiled while Ryou froze.

"My… sister?" His voice was confused. "You must be mistaken you guys." Ryou laughed nervously.

"Ryou we understand that you haven't seen her in eight years, but that's no way to be talking about your sister." Otogi reprimanded Ryou, and Ryou clenched his hands together, like he was trying to calm himself.

"Can you guys please stop with this joke? It's not very funny." Ryou's voice was pained, like he was struggling to keep his composure.

"This isn't a joke!" Jounouchi protested. "We honestly saw your sister. She transferred here yesterday! She told us that you guys haven't seen each other in years and that she lived with your mother in England!" Tears started slipping down Ryou's cheeks.

"Jounouchi stop this, please." Ryou asked, voice struggling to stay straight. He lifted his head a bit to look at the group, eyes wet.

"Daijobu desu ka, Bakura?" Yugi asked, and Ryou shook his head.

"Iie." He answered. "You guys, Amane-nee and kaa-san have been dead for eight years. I don't know how you found out about them, but this is a really cruel joke."

"But Bakura we really-"Jounouchi started to say, but Otogi cut him off.

"Urusei make inu." Otogi snapped. "Can't you see this is bothering Ryou? Drop it." Jounouchi growled and made to say something, but Otogi cut him off by standing up.

"Ryou want to have lunch with me?" Otogi asked. Without waiting for an answer, Otogi slung his arm around Ryou's shoulder and led him off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Viewing the scene from overhead, Amane made a face. That wasn't how her plan was supposed to go. She wanted Yugi-tachi to help Ryou-nii, not pester him on his personal life.

Amane sighed. This was why she didn't like playing the Guardian Angel sometimes.

People were just so stupid when being asked for help with something!

_**--Owari--**_

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Hai- Formal way of saying 'Yes'**

**Ano- Um...**

**"Name"-nii- A way of saying brother**

**Daijobu desu ka- Are you alright?**

**Iie- Formal way of saying 'No'**

**"Name"-nee- A way of saying sister**

**Kaa-san- Mother**

**Urusei- Shut up**

**Make Inu- Stupid Dog**

Like I said, a completely different direction than I intended. This may elaborate into something more, but I'm not sure yet. And, Otogi had a bigger part than I actually intended... Oh well! ^_^

Please Read and Review!

~~Paw~Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
